Pure Morning
by Ryeko-Dono
Summary: 5. CHOCOLATE. "Essa resposta Matt tinha na ponta da língua. O ruivo abriu um sorrisinho maroto, muito singelo em um local como aquele e saboreou a resposta.'Chocolate. Ele gosta de chocolate.' "
1. Preguiça

**Pure Morning**

**Título: Pure Morning  
****Autora: Ryeko-Dono  
****Resumo: Mello e Matt; uma relação que merece manhãs perdidas e todos os Cookies do Livejournal.**

**Nota: Olá!****Aqui é a Ryeko Dono, ou marineorthodox do LiveJournal. Estou participando do desafio conhecido por 30Cookies. Sempre que vejo gente participando desse tipo de desafio, apesar de achar o máximo, fico desconfiada de que é apenas para aumentar sem esforço o número de Fics. Portanto resolvi reunir todos os cookies que falavam do Mello e do Matt nesse arquivo.  
****O título é do Placebo, banda responsável por 80 de todas as minhas fics de Death Note. Guru espiritual de casais desesperados como esse.  
****Espero que gostem!**

**xxx**

**05.PREGUIÇA**

Mello se encontrava naquele sutil estado entre a preguiça e a indolência. A diferença universal entre elas, o loiro sabia, era o inevitável sentimento de depressão que acompanhava a segunda, traduzível em barras de chocolate.

Ele tinha o corpo estirado no sofá do apartamento, descansando de um encontro que não havia sido fisicamente cansativo. Mello apenas fora no local combinado e recebera um telefonema. Fatalista como uma louça, o telefonema.

Assim eram todos os encontros com Near, cansativos, de alguma forma.

Ele havia voltado ao apartamento que dividia com Matt (expulsando alguns aparelhos eletrônicos que o ruivo esqueceu no sofá, como uma criança pequena que sempre perde seus brinquedos). Naquele momento, há mais ou menos uma hora atrás, Mello estava se sentindo entediado.

Depois de reflexões perigosas e uma dezena de mordidas em barras de chocolate, o rapaz havia avançado para um nível diferente da indolência. Uma preguiça tão enraizada na cabeça pendida sobre a almofada que parecia irreversível.

As lufadas de ar quente saltavam da sua boca; doces como o chocolate. Elas sopravam uma melodia da mesma freqüência que a depressão.

A freqüência de Near, e das barras de chocolate.

Ainda assim, dentre todos seus pensamentos em sessenta minutos (3578 segundos, 214680 milésimos, já descontado o tempo que o loiro perdeu fazendo a conta). Qualquer um deles seria mais relevante do que o gameboy largado na mesa de centro, cercado de aparelhos que substituíam o contato humano na vida de Matt.

Mello apenas alcançou o vídeo-game sabendo que num momento de extrema preguiça nada é mais apropriado do que aquilo ao alcance da mão. O rapaz ligou o aparelho e não se surpreendeu por ver um dos muitos jogos no repertório do amigo, a última versão de The Sins, ou assim dizia o console.

O viciado em chocolates não conseguia se lembrar a última vez que se aventurou com um game, ao menos não sem sentir um formigamento estranho na barriga, como se aquela perda de tempo fosse ruim para seus objetivos. Mello não teve dificuldades para traduzir os comandos e iniciar o último jogo que Matt havia desperdiçado suas horas.

"Mas o quê...?"

O rapaz quebrou o silêncio com uma exclamação, reconhecendo na miniatura digitalizada, loira e mal vestida uma versão de si mesmo. Caminhando com suas pernas virtuais, o rapaz encontrou com um outro personagem familiar, e todas as listras de sua camiseta.

Sua expressão, antes mortalmente serena, se contorceu em sobrancelhas contraídas e dois toques inconsolados no botão de menu.

"Certo... Por que nós estamos casados?"

Os ombros do rapaz se retesaram depois de alguns passos no simulador, seus olhos azuis se arregalaram e os lábios tremeram numa mistura de ridículo e raiva.

"...E por que nós temos um filho alienígena?!"

O loiro não se moveu. Sua pseudo-versão, imóvel, o encarava do outro lado da tela com expressão retardada.

Quando Matt voltou ao apartamento, carregando uma embalagem com suprimentos, ele esperava uma expressão mais agradecida de seu parceiro. Entregando-lhe a barra de chocolate, o ruivo xingou as velhinhas do mercadinho e se surpreendeu com o Milka que Mello atirou de volta na sua cabeça, bastante forte.

"Você tem problemas mentais?!"

O loiro entrou no quarto, batendo a porta com força atrás de si. Matt não compreendeu e alcançou a barra de chocolate no chão, como se ela pudesse lhe explicar o motivo daquela revolta.

"E essa agora...?"

O ruivo suspirou e se aproximou do console largado no sofá. O ruivo sentiu que deveria seguir o companheiro e perguntar o que exatamente havia de errado com Mello. Mas ele também estava com preguiça...

E haviam aberto roupas novas!


	2. Lar

**Título: Pure Morning  
****Autora: Ryeko-Dono  
****Resumo: Mello e Matt; uma relação que merece manhãs perdidas e todos os Cookies do Livejournal.**

**xxx**

**30. Lar**

Matt acordou com um gosto entranho na boca, uma mistura do algo que se acorda quando a noite de sono foi muito curta (ou muito certa). O rapaz constatou que dormira com o mesmo tênis imundo e com a mesma roupa grudada de suor que chegou no apartamento.

Este estava inadentrável com a quantidade de cabos e roupas usadas. Sujeiras e caixas do antigo dono. A última lembrança na ressaca de Matt era a de ultrapassar a barreira de entulhos rotineiros e se jogar na cama ainda com os jeans.

O velho apartamento no centro velho era barato e ninguém fazia perguntas. A localização tinha uma rede wi-fi interessante e acesso fácil a qualquer metrô da cidade. Seria o esconderijo perfeito para ele e Mello se água encanada não fosse um luxo naquela parte da cidade.

Do chuveiro saía um líquido levemente amarelado, mas para Matt, a pior parte era a quantidade crescente de embalagens de pizza, única decoração do apartamento. Se o velho dono deixara uma herança de caixas empilhadas com livros, roupas e latas de milho verde(?), a herança que eles deixariam seria o número de entulhos comestível de fast food.

Mello aparentemente não se importava em passar o resto de seus dias à base de barras de chocolate e pizza de muzzarela. Matt, por outro lado, (mesmo estando acostumado a sujar o seu teclado com azeite), sentiu saudade de comida de verdade depois do primeiro mês.

Tornou-se fácil irritar-se com a inaptidão de Mello para o trabalho doméstico. Cada vez parecia mais fácil que as discussões começassem entre os dois, progressivamente mais idiotas. O comportamento forte dos dois rapazes, as excentricidades atraentes, com o tempo se tornavam tóxicas. Os vícios incitavam discussões todas as noites em que retornavam para o apartamento inadentrável.

Mello sempre foi melhor em discutir, de forma que os argumentos de Matt eram curtos, não muito violentos e magoados. O ruivo reclamava das embalagens de chocolate esquecidas no banheiro e se tornava surdo a qualquer explicação. Matt ignorava Mello e trocava o rapaz por um de seus gameboys.

O loiro, que odiava mais do que tudo ser ignorado, costumava arrancar o console da sua mão e tentava iniciar uma discussão que logo era finalizada por Matt com o silêncio.

Todos os dias. Todas as noites. Uma rotina que às vezes o fazia dormir com a mesma roupa do dia anterior e acordar com gosto de ressaca. O local, inadentrável, nojento. O colega de quarto, obcecado e mal-agradecido. As caixas de pizzas espalhadas pela sala, os cabos de comunicação conectados e perigosamente próximos das instalações elétricas. Todo o chocolate desperdiçado...

Isso tudo foi a última coisa que ele pensou antes de fechar os olhos na noite anterior; exausto, bêbado, com o joelho latejando e o corpo começando a ganhar o calor da coberta sob ele.

Nisso tudo e no chocolate.

Lar, doce lar.

(Sem trocadilhos).

**xxx**


	3. Altura

**Título: Pure Morning  
****Autora: Ryeko-Dono  
****Resumo: Mello e Matt; uma relação que merece manhãs perdidas e todos os Cookies do Livejournal.**

**xxx**

**13. Altura**

As listras de Matt eram um mistério.

Para ser sincero, Mello não tinha certeza do que pensava sobre listras. Ultimamente naquela cidade elas haviam invadido as ruas, junto com estampas geométricas que sempre foram consideradas ousadas e alternativas. Recentemente, porém, sempre que caminhava pela cidade com o capuz da jaqueta escondendo a cicatriz, Mello era arrebatado com a visão de listras ordinárias.

As listras de Matt eram originais, eram largas e horizontais. Mello sempre teve vontade de perguntar se ele as usava para parecer mais forte, mais gordo (?) ou por outra identificação nerd com cores binárias.

De toda forma, as linhas e Matt eram inseparáveis e Mello nunca havia conseguido desvendá-las.

(É claro que ele não pensava muito nisso).

Simplesmente não havia mais o que se pensar. Mello já fora seduzido por todos os padrões visuais daquela mesma imagem, o mesmo quadro que ele se encontrava observando há mais de duas horas:

Um sofá vermelho (mas não vermelho demais; vermelho desbotado e com manchas de chocolate e coca-cola). Um apartamento desbotado, barato. Uma dezena de cabos conectados em um computador grande e um menor (O ruivo sabia o nome), sem contar as xícaras de café e os restos mortais de barras de chocolate.

Um Matt e um gameboy (o amigo inseparável). As costas do primeiro completamente inclinadas para a frente, debruçado sobre um teclado de teclas modificadas. A pequena tela iluminava o rosto muito próximo, criando pequenas gotas de suor que ameaçavam escorrer por seus traços.

Sempre ameaçavam. Há duas malditas horas ameaçavam. As listras de Matt substituíam as apostas silenciosas sobre o suor que se aglomeravam sobre as sobrancelhas ruivas. Restavam-lhe as listras de uma camiseta larga, amassada e com a gola caída sobre seu ombro.

Matt explicava:

"Eu só preciso incorporar o IP estático da empresa ao lado e atualizar o gateway remotamente pra quebrar o firewall da polícia. Não vai levar mais de 40 minutos."

Mello não fingia entender. O loiro inclinava o rosto entediado para o outro lado e concordava com novo murmúrio.

"Você não tem idéia do que eu estou fazendo, tem?"

Matt desviou os olhos para o parceiro. Mello se debruçava sobre o próprio tédio, esperando uma resposta sua para acessar o bando de dados da polícia local. A resposta lhe veio com um soslaio malcriado de olhos azuis, entediados e leigos em qualquer tecnologia que superasse miras automáticas e calculadoras acadêmicas.

O canto dos olhos. A mão cobrindo a boca se afasta para uma malcriação internacional, em resposta aos comandos frenéticos que Matt digitava.

"Stupid Techy shit."

O ruivo sorriu, acendendo um Marlboro. Matt deixou o sorriso segurar o cigarro no canto de sua boca e voltou para o seu quadro particular, eletrônico.

Os pés do hacker batucavam um ritmo tosco no chão, a lembrança da falta de música. O silêncio, e o teclar ágil do rapaz inspiraram uma reação no loiro, uma mudança de peso na posição confortável do sofá. Mello suspirou. Matt estralou o pescoço duas vezes e sorriu comandos desconhecidos em Linux, uma satisfação que ele nunca conseguiria explicar ao loiro, independente da soma de seus QI's.

Mas o quadro mudou. Sem listras ao que o rapaz notou o contorno imperfeito da gola surrada, caída no ombro liso do hacker. A fumaça encobriu a cena por um instante, para depois se desfazer e trazer o companheiro nerd em sua pose excêntrica, focado em orgasmos virtuais. O cabelo bagunçado caia mal-cortado pelo seu rosto. Os olhos comprimidos e os lábios secos murmuravam comandos internos, risadas distantes. Mello sentiu uma vontade louca e inexplicável de jogá-lo no sofá.

Tão súbita quanto inexplicável.

"Matt... Quanto tempo isso vai demorar?"

"Um pouco."- Os dedos ágeis digitaram uma última palavra antes de responder, sem desviar o olhar para o amigo. – "Por quê?"

Mello gostava de tecnologia, era só que às vezes lhe vinha um pensamento, vendo Matt tão entretido, de que ele seria facilmente trocado pelo mais novo MMORPG.

"Esquece..."

Naquele momento era como se ele não estivesse à altura de um firewall foda...

Ou de um play3.


	4. Legumes

****

Título: Pure Morning  
Autora: Ryeko-Dono  
Resumo: Mello e Matt; uma relação que merece manhãs perdidas e todos os Cookies do Livejournal.

**18. Legumes**

"Quão atrasado você está?"

"Eu já disse que estou chegando..."

"Eu ouvi, Mello. Mas... Numa escala de zero a dez."

"Como eu vou saber, Matt, caralho...!"

"..."

"...Sete. É, acho que sete."

"Sete?!"

"É."

"Contando a partir da hora combinada?"

"...Sim."

"Ou seja, 15 minutos atrás?"

"É..."

"...Isso quer dizer que você chega em quanto tempo?"

"É a sua maldita escala, como é que eu vou saber?"

"... Era eu que devia estar irritado, sabia? É você que sempre se atrasa."

"Então você já deveria ter acostumado... Não precisa ficar me ligando toda maldita vez que eu chego um pouc—"

"O que foi isso?"

"Isso o quê?"

"Esse barulho... É papel laminado, não é?"

"Do que você está falando?!"

"É uma barra de chocolate!! Eu sei que é! Você me deixa meia-hora plantado aqui **de novo **e ainda tem tempo para abrir uma maldita barra de chocolate?"

"Eu consigo fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, seu idiota. - bite"

"...é... só não consegue manter um maldito horário..."

"Eu já disse que eu estou chegando!"

"..."

"..."

"Você já calculou o quanto gasta com barras de chocolate em uma semana?"

"Não mais do que você gasta com cigarros"

"Mas é diferente... é... é um padrão."

"Padrão?"

"É! Eu não consigo entender... Por que todos vocês tem algum vício alimentar?"

"De quem você está falando, Matt?"

"Você esqueceu dos doces de L? Eu não entendia! Como alguém consegue comer tanto doce... Não faz sentido algum. Ta certo que ele praticamente não dormia, e tinha que manter a taxa de açúcar no sangue, mas você dorme pra caralho e come 3 barras de chocolate por dia e não engorda. Isso não faz o menor sentido!"

"Mas o q--?"

"E por que o açúcar é tão importante? Claro que tem o Near também com aqueles dados e brinquedos estranhos dele... Ele não os comia (eu espero), mas era um vício de certa forma original. E o que eram aqueles cubos de açúcar?? Como ele conseguia empilhar tantos? Eles eram legais, pelo menos..."

"Matt..."

"O quê?"

"Dá pra calar a sua maldita boca? Eu já disse que estou chegando!"

"Mas é verdade! Todos vocês tem algum vício de certa forma original. Eu nunca entendi se você comia chocolate para imitar o L ou não, mas não deixa de ser um padrão."

"Matt, eu vou desligar.-"

"Não, mas é sério! Eu não tenho nenhum vício desse tipo. Quer dizer... Eu fumo desde os 13 e não tem um console que eu não tenha comprado, mas acho que eu como normalmente."

"..."

"Acho que eu deveria arranjar algum vício também... Viciar em qualquer comida bizarra como sushi, abacate ou..."

"Ou?"

"Legumes."

"Legumes?! Por que infernos legumes?"

"Por que não? Eu não sou nenhum gênio bizarro que nem você e L que não engordam... Se eu viciasse em barras de chocolate eu teria uns 100kg a essa altura..."

"Do que você está falando, Matt?"

"Aquela garota que você me mandou vigiar também come pra caramba... É injusto de certa forma..."

"Matt..."

"Ta certo que ela é meio insuportável, mas é bonitinha... E magra. Não sei se ela é o segundo Kira ou não, mas ela é bem magra... E ela não come legumes. Eu não tenho nada contra legumes."

"Matt...!"

"E cerveja é tão ruim..." sigh - "Talvez eu vicie em Ramune(1). Eu preferiria viciar em Ramune do que em cerveja ou legumes. Apesar de que eu só bebia por causa da bolinha... E Ramune é tão caro..."

"Matt!!"

"O quê?"

"Dá pra calar essa maldita boca?!"

"Mas...-"

"Eu já disse que estou chegando, okay??"

"..."

"..."

"Mas quão atrasado você está?"

* * *

**Nota: Ramune é uma bebida que vende na Liberdade... um tipo de refrigerante de cor tóxica que tem uma bolinha presa na tampa. Você tem que afundá-la para tomar e fica vendo ela rodando dentro do vidro! Um bom vício, mas caro pro nosso bolso xD**


	5. Chocolate

Título: Pure Morning

**Título: Pure Morning  
Autora: Ryeko-Dono  
Resumo: Mello e Matt; uma relação que merece manhãs perdidas e todos os Cookies do Livejournal.**

**28. Chocolate**

"Não... não é exatamente meu namorado... Eu só não sei o que escolher, entende?"

A atendente olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas contraídas, o sorriso ameaçando deixar seu rosto masculino e perfurado por inúmeros piercings. A garota balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e esperou que o rosto do rapaz voltasse a encarar os objetos ao seu redor.

"Hm... E do que ele gosta?"

Essa resposta Matt tinha na ponta da língua. O ruivo abriu um sorrisinho maroto, muito singelo em um local como aquele e saboreou a resposta.

"Chocolate. Ele gosta de chocolate."

A garota concordou com a cabeça. A Sex Shop estava movimentada naquele feriado, o que não era infundado. O dia era o sábado anterior ao dia dos namorados. Não que ele e Mello fossem namorados, não era isso. Matt apenas pensou que já que estavam morando juntos (com uma vida sexual ativa) aquela era uma boa desculpa para entrar numa sex shop.

Porém Matt não sabia o que comprar. A atendente até se esforçou consideravelmente... Mostrou-lhe um número vasto de vibradores bizarros, loções e algumas fantasias pouco lícitas. O ruivo entrou poucas vezes em um Sex Shop, sendo uma delas apenas para conferir se era mesmo uma cueca do Yoshi na vitrine. As outras visitas foram pela falta de uma farmácia para comprar camisinha e KY, sem olhar diretamente para toda a cultura de brinquedinhos assustadores.

O rapaz suspirou, sentindo saudade de seus cigarros. Não havia sentido em não fumar numa sex shop, mas outras coisas faziam ainda menos sentido, como pontas demais em algo que ele só conhecia com uma e fetiches grotescos. De todas as sugestões da atendente a única que Matt acatou, com um sorriso meio bobo no rosto, foi uma camisinha de chocolate.

Somente depois, pagando-a no caixa é que ele viu um presente mais caro, e mais aos gostos do loiro, apesar do formato.

Mello não soube muito bem o que dizer. Ele não entendeu se aquela era uma piada ou apenas uma demonstração do péssimo gosto do amigo. O loiro o encarou como se perguntasse 'Matt, por que você me deu um pênis de chocolate?!'. Um olhar crispado, meio irritado meio descrente da estupidez do parceiro. Matt apenas conseguiu dar os ombros, sem maiores justificativas e com a camisinha enfiada no bolso traseiro dos jeans.

Mello virou os olhos, mas ainda assim comeu seu chocolate.


End file.
